Who Brings The Night
by Cutestpixieyoueversaw
Summary: "It's Dean Winchester."& there went Stiles and the pack's first sup free weekend. A call from the Winchesters springs up old wounds and memories of their first visit to Beacon Hills. With warnings of a threat heading into their territory and an unwelcome visit by the Hunter Brothers and their Angel, will the Hale pack live through it or is this their end? Stiles/Derek main pairing
1. Nothing good starts before 9am Nothing

**Your Author Pixie:** So this is a fic. It came to me in the shower and wouldn't leave me alone. It's going to be mainly a Teen Wolf fic with Supernatural and True Blood people coming into it here and there. So yeah, mainly Teen Wolf. Let's see...this is season two canon and then it goes out of it and into AU. Stiles/Derek, Allison/Scott, and Lydia/Jackson are the pairings I know for this. Everything after this is free game.

The perfection that is the grammar and everything else in this is brought to you by my personal betas **erusdelusions** & **momorune**. LOVE THEM. Check out their tumblr too.

Hmmm... **I OWN NOTHING. HBO, CW, & MTV own their shows**...I just enjoy making fanfictions and what ifs about their wonderful characters.

* * *

A constant ring kept coming and coming in his ears. Stiles popped open an eye trying to fight against this annoying little bee that just wouldn't shut the heck up. Didn't it know he didn't care to be woken up to its noise? He had a war, a legit i-shit-you-not war, going on with birds who thought making their songs public domain was cute. Mornings that started before 9 a.m. on a good day were seriously wrong, to the point of homicide wrong. On a bad day he was willing to try taking down the Great Wall of China with a damn spork if it would allow him some more sleep.

The ringing wouldn't stop. It had to be at least five solid minutes now and Stiles was getting frustrated. If the shuffling around him or the tightening around his waist was anything to go by then his bedmates were getting annoyed as well. He was surprised they hadn't done something drastic and totally worth it at the present moment about the noise considering their werewolf hearing. Stiles slid open his other eye fully awake now and perfectly upset realizing his phone was the criminal in this game of annoying-the-hell-out-of-stiles-like-its-a-life-style. He didn't realize it at first since he almost never gets calls from people he didn't know and for the people he did know they had fitting soundtracks form their persons. Erica had 'She Wolf', Lydia got 'I'll Put a Spell on You', Jackson was 'Sexy & I Know It', Peter was 'Every Breath You Take' (personally speaking Stiles thought that one deserved an award for making it up). Scott got 'Smells like Teen Spirit', Allison was special and awarded 'Defying Gravity', Boyd took 'Hey Jude', while Isaac actually picked 'Thriller'. Danny had 'Fersure', Deaton went by 'I called the Witch Doctor', Derek perfectly was stuck with 'Hungry like the Wolf' and finally his dad got 'I shot the Sheriff But I Didn't Shoot the Deputy'.

Curious but still upset about waking up at…_What the hell time was it again anyway? _Wiggling around so that he could see the time Stiles groaned, it was 8:00 a.m. It was 8:00 a.m. on a freaking Saturday morning. It was 8:00 a.m. on a Saturday morning after a full moon run the other night. Who the hell was calling him? _What the actually hell was wrong with people?_ _I'm going to kill them. I'm going to actually make an invention that can go through phones and I'm going to kill them slowly for messing with my sleep_ Stiles thought to himself. Well he thought he was just talking inside his mind but when Isaac whimpered and cuddled more into his stomach, he realized he had spoken it out loud as well. Huffing and even more disgruntled than before he twisted and turned, flailed a bit, and hopped out of the bed padding over to his discarded pants over by the door searching his pockets for the phone. Looking and seeing a number he didn't recognize, hell the number wasn't even from this state, he pondered once more if he should even bother with the call. The ringing stopped allowing him the chance to see that there were 20 calls from the same number in the last 10 minutes. Twisting his mouth into a frown he waited, someone that annoying was going to call back again. He would bet his red hoodie on it, and he loved that hoodie nearly more than he loved his pack mom t-shirt. Two minutes later and the ringing started again, he answered after the second ring.

"Who the hell is this and if it's you great father of mine this is very poor timing for calling me. I mean I didn't sleep until late and couldn't this seriously have waited for later?" he asked blinking away some last bits of sleep from his eyes.

"You seriously talk to your dad that way, kid? Kinda messed up, don'tcha think?" Stiles body froze, his face twisting into a black hostile expression. "It's Dean Winchester." The creak on the bed alerted him that the werewolves were actually listening and were now up. He clicked the button that would allow the call to be on speakers. Everyone needed to hear this.

He didn't have to turn around to know that Derek's normal scowl would be tinted vengeful nor that Lydia's smile would be sanguine like sugar arsenic. He knew his pack like the back of his hand, he knew Isaac was trying to fight the urge to shift while Erica had her amber livid eyes trained on the phone in his grip hoping to be able to reach through. Stiles knew the only thing stopping them both was Boyd's controlled grim aura along with his grip around both their necks. Allison would be thinking in her head how best to skin something that was human and which bow would be the best way to take the prey down dividing her time with rubbing calming strokes up and down Scott's arms trying to make sure the most he would do was glower into the ceiling. He knew that Jackson was growling low stroking his claws across his legs trying hard to keep his anger and not a drop of his agonized memories break through. Danny would be the only one who didn't understand, the only one who was spared the terror that had haunted them. His pack, his beautiful wonderful pack that had nearly died the last time the fucking Winchesters had come to town, were angry.

"What in the name of your twisted fucking hell do you want Winchester? No better yet, why aren't you dead?" Stiles replied barely containing the urge to growl. The wolf tendencies were rubbing off on him every day. He felt like trying to claw out both their eyes with claws.

"Look kid-" Dean started but Stiles was already prepared for blood. _And did he fucking just call him a kid? Did he just really call him a little kid? Who the hell was he? What right did he get to say shit?_

"Fuck you! I hope Lucy welcomes your brother with open arms and shows him how much he's missed his sweet ass." He shouted. He was getting angrier the longer he heard him speak, the longer he started to remember their last encounter.

"If you're not careful, I'll make sure it's your ass he takes out for a ride." Dean's voice was strained, obviously holding back some other retort. "Look, I wouldn't call you if I didn't have to. And we have to. We're hunting something, or two things." Dean shouted back with just as much vigor in his voice, _like he had any right to be angry._

"What does it have to do with us?" Derek asked right behind Stiles and goodness he must have been losing it too much that he didn't even hear Derek move to him. Stiles looked at him and raised an eyebrow at the alpha that had a face that didn't reflect his tone at all. Two hundred points to Hufflepuff for being level headed enough not to yank the phone out of his fingers and throw it across the room as his face clearly showed he wished to do.

"There's a one thousand year old Viking vampire last name Northman traveling with some part fairy women," Sam replied coming through the phone and if that didn't make Jackson even angrier growling louder.

"I still don't see why we should care what that has to do with us-"

"As in, chase it somewhere else. As in, don't even come into our territory." Stiles finished, he wanted this so done. He wanted this so freaking done it wasn't funny.

"Oh I don't know, it's killed fourteen people the past two months and at least two other people who turned into flea bags once a month that weren't on the list." Dean bellowed back.

The roars he got back for yelling at Stiles would make anyone cringe in terror. Stiles hoped he nearly crashed his car into a tree. He hoped they got hurt. So hurt they couldn't move and they couldn't die, because he had done his research and even saw the angel of the fucking messed up lord and knew it would just bring them back. And maybe they would get healed by the same angel but at least they would suffer. They would suffer so much and he was hyperventilating. Derek wrapped an arm around his body rubbing small circles on his side to calm him down.

"We're coming with or without your permission. This is just a courtesy call." Sam retorted before the line hung up.

The howls which followed were full of anger and pain and promise. Stiles hoped they heard it somehow. He hoped they knew what they were signing up for. Last time they nearly died at the hands of the Winchesters. This time would be different.

* * *

**Your Author Pixie:** You want to be kind and submit a review don't you?


	2. Like soldiers to war

_"We are going to have peace even if we have to fight for it."  
_**-Dwight D. Eisenhower **

Waiting was never his strong point even on those days when he knew he needed to. He couldn't stay still now, couldn't calm down enough to just think rationally. There were supernatural people heading to his town and sure, that wasn't anything new really since in happened all the time. But this time it was different. There was a layer of danger on their slice of life cake that wasn't normally present. Frankly the fact that he was allowing Derek to sit him down on the couch and try to calm him down deserved an award. He would even share the award with the rest of the pack considering they were in various forms of quiet and actually trying to remain calm. Which maybe wasn't such a hardship after having your alpha give you his shut-the-hell-up-and-sit-down-like-a-good-pup growl. Stiles let out a repressed chuckle at the memory of the wolves cowering or general obedience. They wouldn't take nicely to his continued references to dogs. It wasn't his fault though, really it wasn't. They should be pretty happy he never attempted to play fetch with them. The threat of getting his head slammed into the nearest surface was barely a fear these days.

They were waiting on Peter to show up finally, really more like waiting for him to drag himself from flirting with Scotts' mom- yes that was still going on. Stiles started the countdown in his head before Scott would think that it was alright to start complaining about Peter..he was at 3 already.

"Where is he? Lydia were is he?" Scott started to whine on a subject that should have been buried a long time ago, probably next to the that Lobishomen (blood sucking werewolf) they had twelve feet down underneath the apple trees in the back.

It spoke volumes of Lydia's association with Scott that she only squinted her eyes at him instead of actually replying with a cutting remake like we was most likely thinking. Jackson though, bless his wolf soul at least maintained his core. "Where the hell do you think McCall?" he taunted with one of his Ken doll cruel smirks, "He's where he _always_ is…getting close to your mom."

Stiles got more comfortable next to Derek moving over to allow Isaac to cuddle next to his right side. He only lamented that he didn't have popcorn or other movie snacks ready for the ongoing show. It was going to be good. Scott growled letting his eyes bleed amber in reply before turning his puppy dog eyes to Derek who was perhaps one of two people in the pack, nah world, who were one hundred percent immune to his general face. "Derek, stop him."

Derek's face was going into its 'Really Scott? Really?' look with right and left eyebrow movements. "Are you giving commands? Do you really want me to kick your ass?"

"You're the alphas though. He has to listen to you. If you tell him to just stop,-" he pleaded

"Why should he even listen to you?" Erica interjected giving Scott a look similar to her newly turned days

"Because I'm asking _nicely_. Why does Peter have to pick my mom?"

Derek flexed his work out video advertisement arms rolling his head around. Stiles slipped a hand around his back rubbing little circles to sooth him. "I'm going to overlook this moment of stupidity Scott because we all need to be in our best shape to deal with this crap, but keep it up and I'll remind you not only that I'm the alpha but I'll reeducate you to what it means." he breathed out through clenched teeth.

"You should be honored that Peter picked your mother anyway." Lydia remarked in one of her 'you should know this idiot' tones.

"**WHAT**!?"

"You. Should. Feel. Honored. Peter has excellent taste, high standards, and a good eye. All of which he skipped over when he gave you the bite but beggars can't be choosers so it can be overlooked for that. If he thinks you very human mother is perfect to be his then you should feel proud. It mean's she's above the rest."

"I don't care. He should leave my mom alone. He has no valid reason to-"

"Scott, my annoying soon to be step-son, we've been over this before. Your mother is hot and she ha s a wonderful head on her shoulders."

Stiles swore that Erica muttered something dirty if Peter and Lydia's roar of reply was anything to go on. Lydia was Peter had an interesting relationship. Stiles could bet his curly fry allowance that a whole 8-page essay still wouldn't be enough to examine the friendship, parent-child, we're smarter than all these idiots, and overall relationship that was their union. Lydia was immune to the bite that was true but she still had certain qualities, which made her not even a bit human. She was a witch of pretty high caliber, she was making a name for herself amongst the rest of the west coast. It was only a matter of time before it was all of North America. Then she had the side effects of the bite to add to her uniqueness. She could hear and see nearly as well as any wolf. Lydia even had some of their strength minus the shifting abilities. There was enough wolf in her that she accepted Derek as her alpha but she was immune enough to the stronger urges that she could fight to submit. She didn't do that but in some weird way she ended up with two. If she ever questioned Derek she would wait until Peter approved it. Peter on the other hand treated her more like pack that he did any other person. He treated her as his. Sort of like his very own pup or something close.

"Not that I don't enjoy our wonderful group meetings…but why are any of you up before 12? We didn't get back until 5:00am this morning." Peter finally questioned. Stiles was fine not answering that question. He felt drained already, it was their alpha's turn to deal with this.

"It's bad.' Lydia started which of course she would. She felt a need to placate Peter which was only balanced by his odd need to spring random gifts upon her at the most random times. Between Stiles and no one really, except maybe Allison because the way her mouth twitched told him enough already, if Peter was about ten or twelve years younger Jackson would have some competition for his mate.

"Define _bad_. Come Derek, what's wrong with the pack? You all look like you're moments away from starting some emotional punk rock band that sings about how nothing every goes right in their life. I could have sworn the angst was beat out of you by now." he warily probed.

Derek stood up sliding his claws in and out as if releasing the wolf a bit would calm him down from what he was about to say. As if anything could fix this. "The Winchester brothers are coming."

"They probably already are here knowing them." Boyd piped up finally after remaining quite for so long.

"Excuse _me_? You're letting those meat bags into our territory? Are you stupid? Did you happen to forget?" Peter growled out while his face stared to twisted as the wolf bleed out of him.

"They said it was a courtesy call. They're on their way with or without our approval." Danny argued for Derek. His ability to keep a set face in light of Peter's angry wolfed out face was a testament to his strength. Plus he was Danny, if he could deal with Jackson at his worst and still come out in rainbows, cupcakes, snark, and sunshine nothing could really get to him.

Stiles gave him a slight smirk in acknowledgement for his deed. "Who was suppose to catch them though Pete?" He taunted letting his face morph into the face of a predator. There were remnants of their last encounter with the Winchesters. Little pieces here and there that Stiles tried for the most part to keep under wraps and contained unless it was really needed. Ever since 8:00 am and that call though he was finding it harder to maintain. "_Who_ let the little meat pockets get away? Who was too slow to catch two humans? Who was _too weak_? Kind of like you were too weak to stop that slow burn all those years ago…All those years in the hospital and you're still too weak!"

He didn't need to hear the gasps from Lydia, Erica or Isaac to know he let it go too far. He didn't need Scott or Jackson to suddenly get up for him to know he was going to feel pain. He didn't need Derek's growl and howl to know he was in danger, Peter's claw infused grip around his throat told him that. He tried scraping against his hands in a futile attempt to get it off; he knew though that he couldn't do a thing. He was the closest to human in the pack after Allison. Peter's ragged breathing was his only assurance. Peter killed without batting an eye. He killed from one calm breath to the next. Sure he was snarling in his face. Sure he was gripping him hard enough to leave lasting bruises and had just drawn blood with him pinky but he hadn't killed him yet. If he was anyone else. If he was Danny or even Isaac with his cute cherub face of love he would be dead already. Alpha's mate, Alpha 'Bitch', Pack Mom or not he knew Peter would have killed him still.

"Peter, put my mate down." Derek commanded with a surprisingly level voice. Lydia meanwhile was inching closer to them with her head tilted to the side showing submission to Peter.

Stiles just stared into Peter's eyes not moving away. He let Peter see the way his eyes were no doubt darkening from their normal bright honey amber to a burnt maple. He didn't try to control his heart rate, he let its rapid beat be heard. And Peter got it he really did. Who _else_ knew what it felt like to feel out of control of your own body other than Lydia? It was Peter who had helped him to fix his mind and emotions in the aftermath of the Winchesters. When he closed his eyes first, stopping their staring contest and turning away, showing Stiles that he remembered who he was and where he stood in the pack Stiles finally was able to breathe okay.

Peter stepped back away from Stiles letting Lydia and Derek come to them finally. Stiles slid down the couch to sit on the floor. Derek rushed to Stiles with Isaac on his heels already making keening whines in the back of his throat while Lydia jump started reaching out to Peter before snatching her hands back a few times before setting her face and grabbing his hand and twining it with hers. Jackson stood close to Lydia but still apart from Peter which was better than what Scott was doing growling at the fellow Beta. There was tension in the air that Stiles didn't feel too up to breaking apart. He was feeling out of sorts already, the nest words out of his mouth would be fire to already dry kindles. He just let Derek rub and lick away at his neck to sooth him while Isaac nosed at his side trying to convey his care

"Like I said before though, the brother are most likely already here. That call they made was about three hours ago or so." Boyd's voice broke into the silence.

"Why are they coming here?" Peter requested with a somber voice.

Isaac started to growl a bit before Stiles squeezed his neck with some pressure to calm him down, "They said their hunting some things. A vampire and a part fae women."

"What does that have to do with anything? That's not even a good lie."

"I said as much to them." Derek snapped back at his uncle with a surly expression.

"It was a courtesy call." Danny repeated

"There was more to it though," Erica objected.

"Dean said it was a one thousand year old Viking vampire and fairy women and that the vampire had killed fourteen people in the past two months along with two unreported cases." Allison supplied for Peter.

At his frown, Scott bit his lip and finished, "The last two were werewolves."

"We need a plan for this, an actually good plan for how to sort this out. The first time they came through we didn't have a plan at all. That was two years ago. We had nothing. We were just little fucking 17 and 18 year old kids who put their faith in two unknown hunters. " Jackson grunted folding his arms across his chest no doubt to hide his claws that were no doubt growing and itching to stab into someone, or two or three people.

"We put our faith in the Winchesters," Lydia murmured.

"And if's that one thing _no one_ should do is put their fate in the Winchesters." Stiles agreed

"_Especially_ when you're not pure enough to them. Especially when all they see you as is a _monster_." Erica added with enough peeved off attitude for the whole pack.

"So what's the plan then team?" Danny questioned to the room at large.

For a moment, Stiles though about handing out the roles he thought everyone should step into. He was used to telling people to do things ever since he fell into his position in the pack fully. Ever since he had finally decided that he couldn't' keep pretending that the pack wasn't his family and that he would die for them, fight for them, or even kill for them he slipped into his role fully. He was their second in command Alpha when Derek wasn't there or they weren't sure enough to follow Derek's lead-which wasn't too often. But he didn't think he could command them properly for this. Yes this was his pack but this was still Derek's and he was the Alpha now. So he sat back and waited for Derek to voice his plans already, he knew he had some. He wasn't an idiot. He didn't disappoint.

"Allison, you need to go tell your father about this. He needs to know the Winchesters are coming into town. Or like Boyd said they are already here. Lydia I need you to-"

"You need me to go through the bestiary and see what I can find out about vampires and fairies. Find some weakness and anything else that will help us. Ask Chris anything that I think will help us and look through some of the older books to see if I can translate anything from them." Lydia supplied already getting up to get her things and head out with Allison on her heels. She squeezed Peter's hand once before patting Jackson on her way out.

"I'll ask my dad if he has anything to fight against them with as well." Allison offered shouldering her bag and kissing Scott good-bye as she went to the door to leave.

"Don't forget to look for some spells if you can!" Derek shouted to their retreating backs. He turned back to the rest of the pack raising his eyebrows while he fine tuned his thoughts for their commands. "Boyd and Erica I need you to search the brothers. Split up if you need to and go to both ends of the town and work your way inwards or something but we need to know when they get here. If there' here already,-"

"You want us to mark where they're staying and to not attack them yet." Boyd acknowledged getting up with Erica "We'll use those walkie talkie stones Stiles had Lydia make for us."

"And when they come or when we find them we'll text or call you or Stiles to let you know about it. Once they get here we stalk them until we're given further instructions right mom?" Erica assumed making a point to poke at a too quite Stiles. He gave her a wide grin for her efforts and a pat and kiss on her cheeks before they left.

"Isaac I need you to swing by my dad's place to do something for me," Stiles began cutting off something Derek was about to say. He may have been wrong about that promise to not get into it for this. He was too used to helping to set up the chess board when they had to plan. "You need to tell him the Winchester boys are coming around again. Tell him everything the pack knows and while you're at it get him to let you look through the police records of other counties. Find out what you know about these deaths or whatever okay?"

Isaac nodded his head in agreement before darting in and giving Stiles a quick lick on his jaw before Derek could do more than give him a slow rumble. "Shouldn't Scott tell his mom too?" he pointed out. Stiles nodded his head turning to his friend.

"I'll give her a heads up about those two and everything else." Scott assured. She should know so that she can save herself from heart attack and know about the hell we're about to go through again." He left jerked his head to the door and Stiles guessed it was his way of saying he would give Isaac a ride to the police station.

Derek looked to his uncle who only stared at him with veiled eyes and a stolid face. They were no doubt doing one of their weird 'I'm the alpha you're not the alpha anymore so show some respect but I'm your uncle and I know more than you do' looks. Stiles ignored them in order to look about at their remaining players. He needed to visit Dr. Deaton and see what he knew about vampires and fairies while giving him a warning about the brothers as well. They had saved him from being included in the fighting, drama, and life and death stalemates from last time. They couldn't guarantee the same this time. Plus as much as they liked to think they ruled the town Deaton really did. What was that saying from Mean Girls? If he had hair, it would be so big because it was full of secrets. Danny had to visit Deaton's office too so that he could look into the cameras he had placed around town to keep a check on things. Maybe they could spot the Winchesters from there. Jackson would need a ride into town to tell his parents about this too. Maybe his dad would have information on anything really. Not to mention that those hunters broke laws like they were made to be broken and if any of them wanted a clean record they needed to let Jackson's dad in the loop. Stiles was about to interrupt the Derek and Peter to tell them his plan when they suddenly spoke.

"You need to call the other packs. See who lost two people because of a vampire recently. It could give us information those hunter pest are keeping from us. You're the alpha. This is your job." Peter suggested with a bit more command to his voice than should really be there but Stiles suspected it was because he lost again in his stare contest.

"I _know _what my job is uncle. And I've got one for you. You're old enough. You always claim to know more than us, so let's put it to use. I bet you've smelled a vampire before." Peter nodded slowly in reply. "I need you to go into town and start smelling around. See who smells like a vampire or if you can smell the grown up undead mosquito. Same deal as Boyd and Erica call when you find something."

Peter only nodded before turning to leave but before he left the room he nodded to Stiles who only tipped his head a bit in reply. "Well, the rest of us are going to Deaton. We'll keep in touch okay?" Stiles stated to Derek cupping his face and rubbing their noses together ignoring the light gagging noise he didn't even have to turn around to know was Jackson being a kid. He was used to their pack dynamics so much he was three second ahead of Danny's hit across Jackson's head. If only Danny would finally get that it was hard to teach a dog new tricks; he would know it's been a losing battle sometimes with Scott.

"Be careful. Let Danny drive you." Derek pleaded letting his eyes glimmer red for a moment.

"Why?" Stiles questioned confused.

"You're going to have to explain to him why we're like this. You're going to have to tell him why we're acting like we're getting ready to go to war. You're the only one who can explain why it got like this. How our pack has become like soldiers to war." Derek whispered against his lips bringing his fingers to slide up and down his side in comfort. "You're going to break a bit. You've been breaking since this morning and rehashing that time is going to hurt so bad and you're going to twist again. Your eyes will turn maple again."

"I'm sorry…I-I don't-" Stiles started

"Shh. You're my mate twisted or not. It's helped us before. I just want you to be safe when you're driving. You can't do that if you're explaining and reliving the memories. So let Danny drive okay?" Derek urged before covering Stiles' slighting trembling lips with his swiping his tongue across and delving in as if he could swallow Stiles' pain. As if he could drink his darkness away with his love and power. Stiles let him try, let him go deeper and consume him as much as he was trying to crawl inside his body to steal his heat, his warmth, his care. If they were like soldiers to war then this was his 'could-be-last-kiss' and he was going to grab, steal, and hide away as much of it as he could.

He lets Danny drive as he sits in the back with Jackson refusing to turn back to look at the Hale House. Stiles touches his red bee- stung kissed lips hoping there's more later. He refuses to think about how this could end. He refuses to think about what could be more darkness ahead of him and his pack. He already has darkness inside. He already has a darkness from his past. And the second Danny finally asks, he'll he stuck in it again.


	3. Let's go back to good old bad days

Let me tell you the tale of when the Winchesters first came to town. Meanwhile Deaton is realizing he is never going to be able to have a real vacation ever.

P.S. I don't have my beta right now so... there will be A HUGE amount of grammatical errors and what not. Forgive me.

so I know! This has been forever! But I didn't forget about this! Thank you to everyone who has stayed with this. Thank you so much. As always tell me what you think okay?

* * *

"Look, I trust you. I trust my pack with my life." Danny started after a good couple of minutes of silence. Silence in which Stiles tried to get ready for what would happen. "But I need one of you to explain what happened. I need to understand why the entire pack is acting like these guys are the signs of the apocalypse."

"Well they did cause it." Jackson interjected with a sullen expression.

"What do you mean they started it?" Danny questioned twitching only slightly but still driving pretty well. Stiles was contemplating telling him to pull over to the side because he didn't want to die via car crash especially when he had just promised to be okay to Derek.

"I mean they started the end of the world and-"

"Sam Winchester started the end of the world, he broke the last seal." Stiles added in between Jackson's explanation.

"One of them had to literally go to hell to fix it" Jackson went on ignoring for a while the way that Danny's eyes were getting bigger and bigger with each word he said. Or the fact that he suddenly pulled over to the side of the road and parked the car.

"Stop. Stop. How-I mean one of them went to hell and got out? Hell is a literally place where people can come and go?" He demanded.

"Well…according to Stiles and what information Lydia and Allison could find yeah, it's real. You remember what we told you about angels and demons and getting possessed right?" Jackson asked.

"I, yeah I think so."

"What do you remember?" Stiles asked.

"Demons can get in without questioning you for permission. It's like-It's without consent. Not to say there aren't somewhere consent is given."

"Just say what you were going to say Danny. Don't be afraid. You're safe from it with that little tattoo on your foot." Stiles urged.

"Stiles, look I get the point of it, you explained it to us enough times for us to remember it in our sleep. I don't see what-"

"Danny, Danny, Danny; I'm asking nicely now, don't make me be mean. What is forceful possession like? What is it like? What other action in human history overpowers your body, pushes your will to the back, refuses to listen to your 'please god no, don't' please' pleads and takes? What takes their pleasure , will and want to your unwilling body?" he questioned with little care for how uncomfortable it was making Danny.

"Stiles-why are you-"

"Danny, dude, just answer him already." Jackson suggested not liking the way the whole car was filling up with that freshly burning embers smell that now followed Stiles around when he started to get upset.

"Fine. It's like rape. Are you happy now?" He shouted to the care at large.

"Very much so. You need to understand and I don't have time or the patience for you to be uncomfortable with admitting to some unpleasant words or thoughts."

"What the hell is going on with you Stiles? You're acting like an ass more than I've ever seen. And what is going on with your eyes? Why are they flashing amber and like dark maple?" Danny questioned.

"We're getting to it dude. Now what about angels?" Jackson continued as if the little moment just now wasn't important to his story telling.

Danny looked at him flicking his eyes between the his best friend since childhood and the new friend who he would give his life for. "Seriously, you're just going to go as if nothing just happened? Forget, Angels can only get in with consent but they don't talk about informed consent. Once you sign on the dotted line you're body is theirs. Forever."

"Take a gulp and a take a breath and go ahead and sign the scroll." Stiles sang randomly.

It was telling of Danny's life with this pack that he already knew it was from the Little Mermaid. Worst was the fact that he knew it was Ursula's song.

"Disney dude?" Jackson raised his eyebrows with question only to have a wide grin in reply. "Anyway, here's the thing. There are certain humans who are set from the dawn of life or something to be angel suits. The Winchesters happen to be a family line that are one of those 'destined'.

"So they didn't have a choice?" Danny wondered frowning at the road.

"Oh, they had a choice, either let the angels in now or let them in latter but you're going to do it. 'Life's full of tough choices'." Stiles added.

"And here's the reason why they went to hell. Lucifer, fallen angel, and his brother Michael wanted to have their final sibling war on Earth."

"Let's go back to war and violence…Let's go back to good old bad days." Stiles interjected again with a song.

"It just so happened that Sam was Lucifer's vessel and Dean was Michael's. So Sam let's Lucy inside and with Dean's help jumps back into hell with Michael to trap them in a cage down there.

how they go around 'hunting things, saving people, the family business'"

"So what did they do that warrants the way you're acting?" Danny questioned.

"Those fuckers, they nearly-They had us within an inch of our lives. The last night they were here we all thought we were going to die. Stiles was at the end of 'The Colt' and .45. They-"

" And I'm staring down the barrel of a .45…"

"They even had Derek pinned down with a blade over his heart. Lydia was bleeding in a corner. Everyone was…we nearly lost everything!"

"What!? Why-how-why aren't they dead?"

"Not for a lack or trying." Jackson muttered.

"I wasn't there. I-How did…what happened? You have to give me something here." Danny pleaded.

"I want you to sit back and not speak. It would be in your best interest to not speak at all during this. Is that understood?" Stiles questioned in a way that was more a demand and order than a real request. Danny only nodded his head in assurance of his silence as he got himself ready for what no doubt would be a trying return to past memories for his two friends.

"It started with death. People were dying and killing while some where disappearing. Things were getting weird again. We were at Allison's when they came and started telling Chris they could figure this out and fix it; they knew pretty much what they were hunting. They weren't happy when they found out we "hunted" ourselves. 'Kids don't need to be in this'. They didn't tell us about the demons until we nearly got killed by one. We didn't tell them about our pack until we saved their life. That didn't stop them from wanting to kill the pack. It was strained for a while. It's when things were getting hard, when the body count was going up and not down that we were told why they were here…I got possessed two days later.

I was stuck. I was stuck, pushed, caged inside my own body for days by the queen of Hell. Meg. Lovely, demon social climber, satanic lover, murderer Meg.

I saw hell through her eyes. I saw the end of life and existence in her memories. But it was worst than that because I saw it through my own eyes. It was the worst horror movie I ever saw. I had to see her wear me. I had to hear her speak as if she was me. I had to cower in the back of my mind as she forced me to kill people I had no interest in killing. I had to-I had to stay alive when all I was thinking was for someone to kill me.

I had to sit there behind bars as she used my body to kiss Derek. I had to sit there as she stood over my father in the night and whispered to me how easy it would be to just snap his neck. I had to wrap my fingers around a knife and hold it over my father's body. I had to look as she teased me with how much power she had over me and how I could do nothing. I tried so hard to fight her.

I think I lost my mind.

I think I nearly gave up on ever being free.

I did give up.

Nothing could clean my hands. They were bleached in blood and darkness. My body had done such…such wrong things, such terrible things.

I wanted to die. I wished someone would figure it out. I wanted someone to just stop it all and if it meant getting me in the process? I was willing.

Then the Winchesters were there and they were going to save the day. They were going to kill her and I was so happy. I was so grateful. If I lived I was set to try to have a child and name them after them because these were my saviors. They were my heroes and they should be honored.

And then Meg spoke.

They had to be lies.

No one would do that. Demons were evil. They brought destruction. They didn't tell you truths.

But Dean was just staring at me (her) and Sam was looking off to the side as if he knew that looking at her would be looking at me and that he couldn't take that. They had lied to us and I was alone with them and I was going to die. I was going to die and they weren't there to save me but they were going to pretend that they tried. I was going to die and my pack wouldn't know. They wouldn't know the truth.

You can't trust a demon. You sure as heaven can't trust an angel. And you sure don't rust a Winchester.

They tried to get rid of her but they couldn't because Meg was brilliant. She wasn't going anywhere any time soon. Then the pack came and that's when it became chaos. The Winchesters were ready for them Lydia and Allison were ready for the brothers. But that wasn't going to save us. I was still going to die. Derek, Scott, Lydia, Isaac, and everyone else was going to die.

Somehow…somehow I switched places with her; she was in the cage and I was the one in control. I don't remember exactly how I did it but I did. I killed her and we nearly got rid of them.

I nearly got revenge on them for what they did, for what they allowed to happen.

I nearly got them back for trying to hurt my mate. We nearly got them back for what they tried on the pack. But We didn't have an angel and we were already wounded. Peter was sooo close." Stiles finished leaning back with his eyes close. "Maybe Meg wasn't so bad in the end. She left me with a parting useful gift of demon powers. Clean and pure demon power that I can use when I wish. Demon power I'm going to enjoy using on them."

Deaton was just finishing up on his last patient of the day when the boys walked into the clinic with tensed shoulders, haunted eyes, and in Stile's case the darken maple that meant the 'demon' power inside was angry. It was as much an omen of problems ahead as anything could be. He sighed to himself wondering if by some hopeful chance that it would just be a misunderstanding and he could get back to his regular scheduled life of near peace, well as peaceful as their town could be with the supernatural things that happened to it.

"Boys how can I help you today?" He started smiling to each of them with question. The answering lean against his door with the turning of the open sign to close was enough an explanation as needed for him to get that this was going to take long. It wasn't as if he secretly hoped this year would be his year he actually got to go on vacation early or at all during the summer.

"I need to check the camera's in the back to see if some people have come through town recently." Danny offered up as Stiles just kept leaning against the door in silence. He walked pass the counter and into the back where he kept his surveillance cameras on the whole town.

"I'm going to swing by my dad's office and tell him what's happened." Jackson stated turning around to leave. Stiles just started at him for a few seconds before shrugging and moving finally more into the room and closer to Deaton.

"Do you want to share with me why you're so angry? Or perhaps why you're letting the demon power come out now?" Deaton requested in his zen voice.

"You're the all knowing Doctor. I'm sure you know this isn't a house visit." Stiles suggested with all the calm of a predator waiting to get their chance to bite. "Let's just say that heaven and hell are as good as upon us."

"I know you think I'm some sort of witch doctor who can see the future but I assure you I am not. I actually do speak English. Even the worst demon or possessed innocent can speak it fluently. You should try." Deaton shot back. He personally hated when Stiles was like this. The boy was naturally filled with comebacks and cruelty but when he was like this, it was hard to know where his normal behavior started and the tainted ended.

Stiles grinned at the doctor with a smile fit to ooze blood and death from its very lips. "Why didn't you know Doc, the Winchesters are coming to town."

Deaton cursed in his head. He wasn't ever going to have a summer vacation off. "I thought you had gotten rid of them last time?"

"Apparently this is so serious that they have to come and pay us a nice visit. They say it's vampire and some half-fae women they're hunting." Stiles rolled his eyes heavenward as Deaton just raised his eyebrow in confusion. "They've killed fourteen people not counting two werewolves in their running across country."

"I fail to see why that equates to returning to where they are not welcomed," Deaton sighed to no one in particular. "Come on back already. It's pointless just staying over there."

They made their way to the back of the clinic and into a side hallway that lead to a bookshelf which hid a secret office of sorts. Stiles had just started at the vet the first time he had seen the room; the man was like some secret agent or something. Deaton had a hell of a lot of secrets and no one, really no one, could claim to know even half of them. Danny ignored them as he kept typing away and flicking buttons around in his command center of sorts. The pack did well in getting him to join; he was an asset to their lives case in point.

"What else can you tell me about the vampire if they even thought to share some information with you that is?" Deaton inquired as he went to the side wall where books were lined no doubt in order to see if he had texts on the subject as well.

"Well, they said its a thousand year old vampire. We didn't get anything else out of them other than that."

"It's not like you stayed on the phone long enough to actually interrogate them about anything to be fair though." Danny added in idly not turning around.

"Actually that gives us something to start off with. There are only a handful of vampires in the world much less America that are at least that old." Deaton commented moving over to a shelf on the far side of the room looking for something.

Stiles followed him with his whole body in full disbelief, the guy had too many secrets. " Are you telling me that you have actually met a vampire before?"

"Of course not. I have not ever had the displeasure of meeting one. Personally speaking I think that dealing with all of you is enough."

"As the one 'normal' human in pretty much every way I've got to ask, how bad are they?" Danny questioned not turning away from the screen at all.

"Let's just say that it's in your best interest to have never met one. You're a toy at best and cattle for the slaughter at worst. They don't do sparkles or undying love. Vampires take what they want and you learn to survive the aftermath."

The boys didn't know what to say in the face of such honesty. It was good for them on the one hand, they needed all they could get on vampires but with the way the vet was painting the picture this was going to be a taxing experience.

"Ah, here it is. As was documented four years ago there are only 10 at most vampires who are over a thousand years old. Now of the Viking persuasion….there is only two and one is not in America at all which leaves us with one. One Eric Northman." Deaton revealed.

"Northman? Really? He's a Viking and his last name is Northman? If you're going to make your name badass for the rest of your undead life why pick a name like that?" Stiles scoffed off shaking his head in disbelief.

Danny's eyes narrowed as his fingers flew across the screen. He started to tilt his head and right as if he was listening to a song in his head as the video feeds that surrounded the town slipped past his eyes. "How does he look like exactly Dr. Deaton?"

Deaton shook his head in confusion as he gave Danny his answer, "His blonde and at least six feet tall, at least that's what I have on this report. But it's a few years old. Last sighting was in Louisiana. He was the vampire Sherriff of his area which makes the fact that he's in California more odd. He's never let something happen that could let him get on the radar. The fact that he's on it means something serious happened."

"Let's be honest, what we need is a little bit of knowledge on how to kill them or stop them." Stiles pointed out. They had terrible luck, beginning luck Scott had coined it, whenever they went into something. Well more like they just had bad luck and it took stupid, blind, and disorganized chaos to get them out of a fallen house of cards. So really they should get prepared first and then sip coffee over the facts of this guy's life.

Shrugging to himself as much too the boys Deaton placed the book back onto the shelf, "Well not all pop culture got the facts wrong. A nice stake to the hurt is sure to kill them. Sunlight still kills as well. They also sleep in coffins or coffin like things."

"So vehicle that came in within the last week or so and can hold a coffin that can fit a tall bastard is what we are looking for." Danny said not slowing down his quick taps on the keyboard for a few more minutes until suddenly stopping in an abrupt manner before snapping his fingers. "I've got three people who will work," he laced his fingers together before extending them out towards the screens as if he was some major successful hacker who had just gotten in the CIA's database or better.

"Descriptions," Stiles ordered as he whipped his cell phone out to text the news to Erica, Boyd, Isaac, and Peter seeing, as they were closer to the main points of town where the people could be. "Now please."

"Getting to it….one is a blonde with an old school cabin truck thing of a sort. She came in at 6 pm four days ago meanwhile a red head came in three days ago at 9 pm and a plain brunette came in at 3 am about two days ago. All have vehicles that are too large for them to just be holding a few things."

Deaton leaned back against a wall looking on as the boys talked to each and Danny showed Stiles the pictures he had found of the different people, all of which was sent via Stiles' phone to each member of the pack that would need it to be able to get a better look at people. They were going back to this all over again, the Winchesters were coming to town and on their coat tails as they ran from the hounds of hell and the birds of heaven they brought terror, anger, and frustration to the world. For as much as he knew the boys were needed to save the world Deaton always had wondered if the world would have been better off sometimes without them. He sighed to himself before looking over at the boys. They were kids still sure, they were at least 18 or 19 but to him they were still kids. They had grown up too soon, too hard, and with scars that in some cases never showed. These kids had fought hard with a loyalty to rival knights for each other and the town time and time again. They were getting ready yet again to rage war with the problems that were coming closer.

The Winchesters were coming to town.

The Winchesters were going to bring hell and heaven to battle in their town, again.

The last time they came everyone in the pack had nearly died. Stiles and Lydia were the worst off followed by Scott and Erica. The sheriff had to told about the realities of fairy tales, about the honesty in the monsters that went bump in the night. Stiles was the 'person' he was now because of them, there were others to blame but the main point was with them.

Deaton had a feeling, something he had always listened to before, whispering to him in surety. This was going to be just if not worse than last time.

Deaton sighed again running his hands over his head causing Stiles to turn his darkened brown eyes to look at him for a moment meeting his eyes for a moment before turning back to Danny.

The last time the Winchesters came to town people died and nearly died.

The last time he hid behind the protection of kids.

This time the brothers who brought grimm would be facing him as well.

In its own way, this too was his pack and packs?

Packs fought together.

Packs fought for each other.

_"United we stand, divided we fall"_

* * *

_So school will end in like a month or less meaning after this I should have updates quicker! So look for that. Also next chapter has some 'interesting' things revealed._


End file.
